Watching from Afar: Unrequited Love
by lulunabo
Summary: Complete. Lee always watches Sakura from afar, but Tenten always wonders why Lee doesn't do more.


Watching from Afar: Unrequited Love  
Universe: Naruto

Pairing: One-sided LeeSakura

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me

It was not unusual for Tenten to find one of her teammates sitting in a tree branch, a goofy grin on his face, and simply watching a certain pink-haired girl train. He would simply watch, not acting like some sort of pervert, but rather almost like a person who would get up and cheer the girl on if he was not 'hiding.'

Not that it would be hard to find him...

Tenten knew that Sakura had changed her attitude for Rock Lee, but that she was also pining over Sasuke. There was no doubt that the Uchiha was drop dead gorgeous, and that most of the girls would break an arm to go out with him.

And yet despite all of that, Lee continued to watch.

Tenten had found the boy unusual, totally obnoxious, like their sensei, and knew that he had a heart of gold. He had a major crush on Sakura, no doubt, and had even protected her. Despite it, she knew that Lee would probably just try and protect Sakura, if need be, rather than saying really what he wanted to. Maybe that was what frustrated her the most. Lee would do anything to protect those he cared for, would train for hours to become the best nin that he could be, and yet he spent a lot of time watching Sakura far more often than actually approaching her!

She had enough. Silently, she jumped to the branch that Lee was sitting on. The boy did not seem surprised.

"Just go and talk to her already. For someone who jumps into things so often, I'd think that you'd run over by now and tell her!"

Lee turned to look at his teammate, a sheepish grin on his face. "But I have talked to her several times, Tenten-san. She now considers me a friend. Is that not good?"

"Yes, it's good! But you like her. Geez, everyone knows that. So why are you sitting here and not asking her out again, or woe her or something!"

For several seconds, Lee did not say something. Tenten was sorely tempted to slap him upside the head.

"She does not like me that way," he said softly, which surprised her considering how vocal he usually was.

"If you don't do something, then she's just going to end up being with someone else, Lee. You have to keep trying until she understands."

"No."

She opened her mouth, shocked. Finally, she said, "Huh?"

"I will always protect her, and those I care for, to the best of my ability. Yet, I want her to be happy, therefore, whatever makes her happy, makes me happy..."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that if some guy comes along and she decides to be with him, you're just going to sit by and watch?"

"Yes, that is correct."

This time, Tenten did slap him upside the head. It wasn't like it would really hurt him considering, and he probably could have dodged it if he really wanted to.

"Stop being a martyr, Lee."

"I am not being a martyr, Tenten-san!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "It is the truth. It is true that I wish to be with her, and yet is it not cruel to force someone to be with you if they do not want that? If I were to constantly nag her, perhaps she would then go out with me, but would it be from pity, to stop the nagging, or love? I want her to see me for who I am, and to love me for what I am. That is not something that I can force onto her. Therefore, I shall be here for her if she needs me, but if another man comes and makes her happy, then I will not break that happiness simply for my own good. In the end, it would simply end up with tears."

Again, Tenten found her mouth agape as she listened to Lee. How in the world did he even live like this? Was he even human?

"Lee..."

"Do not worry, Tenten-san! I accept the fact that I am perhaps a bit eccentric and filled with vigor that others cannot understand, but that does not change the fact that I am proud to have the friends that I do. That is the greatest of honors, to have such a family, and I wish to never make an action that shall break those bonds! Now, I must go train in order to be able to fight to the greatest of my abilities! We can talk of this again, but I have spent too long lingering."

He raised a hand in farewell, which she returned, before he ran off.

"Honestly, he really is unreal," she mumbled to herself. "Your talk of unrequited love really irritates me. Us girls sure are stupid. He really is the perfect gentleman." She shook her head and leapt down from the tree. She really did hope that one day, Lee would find love.

Fin


End file.
